


not alone anymore

by dreamerfound



Category: Leverage
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-02
Updated: 2017-09-02
Packaged: 2018-12-22 22:11:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11976075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dreamerfound/pseuds/dreamerfound
Summary: The kids in this job have Parker’s head all scramblyTakes place during The Stork Job





	not alone anymore

**Author's Note:**

> written for fan_flashworks amnesty #33  
> prompt #50: kids

Parker knows she’s broken. She thought she was getting better at this being part of a team, that was maybe more than a team. But this job has her head all scrambly. Kids. Not just kids, but kids like her. Like she was. Alone and unwanted. How she still sometimes felt. Hardison says he likes how she turned out, but he hasn’t seen everything. She’s been on her very best behavior with all of them. She’s afraid they’ll leave her behind if they see it all. She had been fine on her own, but this was better. This was home.


End file.
